Hades (LOT/Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Hades is oldest brother to all olympian gods and goddess. He was also unlucky one who had spend most longest time in his father stomach as mighty titan Kronus eated his childrens as he feared oracles foretold for his childrens will overthrow him someday. After freed from his prison along side his brothers and sisters, Hades happily joined his little brother side to against titans. During war time he was gifted by cyclops his red crown, which had power turn him invisible. This helped in many battles in figth and turned favor to god side. Later after titans where defeted and sealed Underworld becomed moment how three migthties brothers shall rule this new world. They all discussed matter and by other goddess pressure Zeus and Poseidon pursude Hades take Underworld to his control. After while other goddess tell that Hades would be most suitable for the work and no one could do it better, Hades agreeded to take Underworld to his domain. In thruth other gods where horrivied hades look and didn`t want him walk surface with them. Later Hades was biggest help with his magic skill during Louise imprisonemed ritual and without him and Gaias last second save whole thing could gone straight ******. Nowdays Hades spend his days Underworold giving sometimes changes to dead souls to get paradise fields, but still he fells lonely and just want friend who would not judge him by his look... Story Blogs Immigration wars: ' ''Great party after tyranny fall '''Travels of Endymion: Meet your friendly neighbourhood uncle Hades '| 'Hades gamble '| 'Trip to Tartarus '|' Heros rising from land of dead '| 'Deal with Hades and here is your princess '|' Hero demise: ''Skin for skin, Hades claim his prize'' Another treath to Terra: ''' ''Hero`s comeback ''|''' Surpise rescue team Zeus, Poseidon and uncle Hades '| 'Gaia relases giants and titans, is this apocalypse? '| 'Great battle and rage power of Jane '| 'Jane dominates all '|' Everything good at end, we guess? '' Appearance and Personality Hades appears as skeleton with half rotten body. He still has his eyes which are green colour and had been stated he has his mother and grandmother eyes. His dead appearance has caused because he was child who was longest at his father Kronus stomach. He is seen usually wearing dark purple colour armour and red crow. This crow was made by cyclops and has ability turn him invisible. Even Hades may look and gives cold deadly aura araound him, he is not greepy or evil person from inside. He is actually very laid back when comes most of things in free time and like play games. Still he is strict when comes his duty keep undeads in check and system working. He also like tell jokes as many as possible, which sometimes irritates others. With this Hades try be one of group and hide his own sorrow as he is one who is most of time alone guarding deads at Underworld. He was very joyful when Endymion promised come later visit him and keep company to him. Howewer as Hades wanted be sure that Endymion comes, he putted spell timer to Endymion for ensure his trip to Underworld.... Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Neutral Good '''Date of Birth: Birthplace: 'Kronus palace '''Weight: '''About 70 kg '''Height: '''About 180 cm '''Likes: ' 'Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: '''Green '''Hair Color: '''Green, if had. '''Hobbies: '''Giving dead souls second changes trough his games '''Values: MBTI: Family: *'Techincally Great-Grandfather:' Highfather *'Grandpa: Uranus, Grandma: Gaia' *'Father: Kronos, Mother: Rhea' *'Brothers: Zeus, Poseidon' *'Sisters: Hera, Demeter, Hestia' *'Nephews: ' Hercules, Ares, Endymion Aheri, Hermes, Hephaestus and etc. *'Nieces: ' ' Athena, Artemis and etc.' *'Nephew childrens:' Tiffany and Lissie (Timeline 2) and Tiffany and Lissie (timeline 666) Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Deceassed, but he is undead '''Affiliation: '''Olympian gods '''Themes: Undead king of Underworld!/Hades personal theme! Undead aura relased!/Death Scream attack theme! Hades battle theme!/Sometimes death comes to YOU! Lets gamble about your fate!/Theme when Hades plays games someone! Zeus, Poseidon and uncle Hades versus Gaia/When the whole world is at stake! Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A Name: '''Hades, Death god, Hideous god by other Olympians, Uncle Hades by Endymion '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Thousands years old '''Classification: '''Planetary god, undead '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Divine Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Projection, Holy Manipulation (including Exorcism and Healing/Resurrection), Matter Manipulation (Molecular Level), Immortality (Type 3 and 7), Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Size Manipulation (Hades can grow to mountain size at blink), Crushing Fists and Ultra Legs, Power Nullification (Like his brother, Hades can also negate others abilties), Teleportation (via magic), Explosion Manipulation (By Death Scream), Soul Manipulation and Immunity (Hades can freely manipulate souls and also being undead he lack himself one), Magic (By Magic Type 2, Hades can use Death Manipulation (Hades can easily manipulate death to example kill someone and can use freely necromancy to help his gain)), Spatial Manipulation (Hades has demonstrated to shape whole Underworld), Sealing (Hades can seal persons to Underworld, like he seal Endymion), BFR (Via teleporting magic to underworld), Invisibility (By his crown), Summoning (Hades can summon undead legions from Taratarus), Undead Aura (Hades emits cold dead fear inducing aura around him) Resistance to Magic (As undead Hades can resist all kind magic, expect ligth based magic) 'Attack Potency: ' 'Multi-Continent Level, '(Hades has same amount power as his brother and he has demonstrated that he can shape atleast Underworld surface, which is same size as planet Terra) 'Speed: ' '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Hades can move, react and fly about same speed as lighting, which would be 1294 mach speed) Lifting Strength: ''' '''Class T+ (Hades physical strength is par with Zeus and Poseidon) Striking Strength: ''' '''Multi-Continent Class (Hades can harm his brothers with his fist alone) Durability: ''' '''Multi-Continent level (Can survive blast from his brothers) Stamina: ' '''Godly, '(As undead Hades has extraordinary stamina and he himself can`t remember when last time he slept) 'Range: ' Thousands of kilometers, (With his abilities), Planetary, (With his teleporting magic) '''Standard Equipment: *Red crown: Crown was gift from cyclops and with it Hades can turn himself invisible. Intelligence: ''' Genious, (Being god of death he has heard and learn many things during his lifetime. He is actually strongest when comes knowing differetn spells among Olympians. He is also master tactical as he has play many minds games many hundreds years and has gained nickname, you cannot fool death) '''Weaknesses: *As undead ligth based powers are harmfull to him. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Touch of Undead: '''Hades uses his death manipualtion to kill others by simlpy touching them. *'Walk with me: Hades can summon undead beings from Tartaturus to figth at his side. *'Soul Steal: '''Hades can easily suck soul from other beings and use them own gain, send them Underworld or make them new minions to his army. Also as undead himself he lacks soul and thus has immunity to soul manipualtion. *'Magic Immunity: 'Another thing thanks to being undead. Hades can resist all other magic, but not ligth base magic. Even one attack from Fiona can hurt him, but he state it is like snake bite and won`t slow him down. *'Red crown: 'Crown which Hades wears can change him invisible to others. Crown was one of three gifrts what cyclops did to gods for graditue for freeing them. *'Dead Aura: 'Hades induces cold dead aura around him which inflict fear to other baings who are in his radius. His aura is normally unseen, but he can manifest it as purple black colour around him. When he does this it even strike fear to his fellow brothers Zeus and Poseidon. His aura is so strong that it even kill others in sigth. *'Death Scream: '''Hades final attack where he manifest his aura around him. Then he charges purple colour magic ball to his left hand, which usually grows to football size and same time his aura is absorbed to this ball. Then he just shoots it towards unlucky victim. This attack has same amount power as his brother and has capacity wipe all life from Terra. Even it miss target and it still after explosion emits blood stopping fear and then death magic blast like atomic bomb around globe. '''Note: '''Stats ready, there may be changes in future.... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *If Hades had hair it would be green colour like his mother and grandmother Gaia. *It stated that he had also his mother and gradmothers eyes. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 6